powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Dai Sentai Goggle V
is a Japanese tokusatsu television series. It was the sixth entry in the Super Sentai franchise of tokusatsu programs produced by Toei. It was broadcast TV Asahi from February 6, 1982 to January 21, 1983, with a total of 50 episodes. Was the most-watched Super Sentai series in Japan as of 2006. Plot Ever since the ancient times, the Dark Science Empire Deathdark has always been lying in shadows, motivating in various sciences that usually led to many destruction of humanity, as well as being responsible of the collapse of various ancient civilization. In the present time, Dr. Hideki Hongou, already aware of the presence of Deathdark, formed the Future Science Laboratory in order to one day counter the rise of Deathdark and teach the future about constructive and good science. During one of his trips to Wolfborg Castle in Germany, Dr. Hongou was instead ambushed by Deathdark soldiers, with its leader, Führer Taboo, declaring that the time has come for Deathdark to launch its goal of world conquest. Hongou was fortunately by a passing-by word class explorer Ken'ichi Akama. Once the assault ended, Hongou drafted Ken'ichi to become the first member of Great Squadron Goggle V and along with the already-formed Computer Boys And Girls, gathered four more individuals to complete the team. Thus their battle to fight evil by Deathdark began. Once one of Deathdark's great generals Grand Marshall Deathmark arrived, the attacks of Deathdark became more intense, culminating in one of his plans to have one of his subordinates (Mazurka) successfully infiltrate the Future Science Laboratory and blew it up. Despite the lack of a base, the Goggle V evacuated to a smaller scale base and launched a counterattack, which eventually defeated not only Deathmark, but also Führer Taboo, and effectively ending the threat of Deathdark forever. Characters Goggle V Allies * Dr. Hideki Hongou * Sayuri Yamamoto * Midori Wakagi * Computer Boys and Girls (Comboy) ** Tatsuya Ueda (Red, 12 years old) ** Makoto Takenaka (Black, 10 years old) ** Haruo Shimada (Blue, 8 years old) ** Daisuke Ooyama (Yellow, 10 years old) ** Akane Aizawa (Pink, 12 years old) Dark Science Empire Deathdark * Führer Taboo * General Deathgiller * Mazurka * Grand Marshall Deathmark * Bella and Beth * Dr. Zazoriya * Dr. Iguana * Spotmen * Deathdark Monsters * Kongs Arsenal * Goggle Brace * Goggle Sabres * Individual Weapons ** Red Ruby Whip ** Red Rope ** Black Clubs ** Black Emerald Nunchaku ** Iron Arm ** Blue Ring ** Blue Sapphire Jet Ring ** Yellow Ball ** Yellow Opal Megaton Ball ** Yellow Hammer ** Pink Ribbon ** Pink Dia Baton ** Pink Mirror * Team Attacks ** Lightning Ropes ** Dynamite Clubs ** Ring Spin Typhoons ** Lightning Balls ** Ribbon Sparks ** Goggle Victory Flash ** Goggle Bomber ** Goggle Golden Spear * Goggle Machine * Goggle Cougar Mecha * Gogglecaesar * GoggleRobo ** Goggle Jet ** Goggle Tank ** Goggle Dump Trivia *Goggle V introduces the format of the first five Rangers being Red, Black, Blue, Yellow and Pink. This format would be used by Dynaman, Maskman, Turboranger, Fiveman, Zyuranger, Megaranger, Boukenger and Goseiger. *Goggle V was the first series to have the title announced at the beginning of the opening credits. *Although Goggle V is mostly science-based, it has been constantly be referred as a rhythmic gymnastic team due to how their weapons looked like, which is ironic, as the only actual gymnast in the team is Miki Momozono. *This series was originally considered to be called Mirai Sentai Miraiman, and later GoGoV, but eventually became Goggle V. The second name was reused 17 years later, while part of the first name was reused in the series after that. *Masakazu Katsura's Weekly Shonen Jump manga Wingman referred to this series a few times with the main character influenced by Goggle V to become a sentai-like hero, even taking a rhythm gymnastics class in order to train to fight evil. *During the opening credits for Season 7-9 for the US Series The Facts of Life, a blow-up doll of Ruby can be see in the background for their store 'Over Our Heads'. Episodes Category:Sentai Season Category:Earth Technology *